The New KwamiHero - Miraculous fanfiction
by Lillian Lilac
Summary: When master fu (I think that's his name) discovers a new threat he must find a new hero to help with the situation. As hawkmoth and his recruit, Arrow , teamed up to fight back.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction- hawkmoth was ready for a akuma attack. A woman was angry when her purse was stolen by hawkmoths New evil assistant, Arrow. Ladybug and Cat noir did not know and have got them self in a situation,while Adrien was late for school, and marinette was sick she would fight under the conditions for the goodness of Paris. Her parents not knowing she was goneand cat noir not knowing she was sick she felt guilty of leaving because of being sick. In right for her health she was nauseous and felt like fainting every second ,but she was shy around cat noir sometimes. They were parters in fighting crime but she felt like a friend more to him than a lover.**


	2. Lillian

It was the first day after the akuma fight where the city was scared this noir was feeling defeated while Ladybug had felt like she only started. Little did they know there was a hero coming their way.

* * *

 _oh My we were so close to getting our identities revealed I don't wanna know who cat noir is, then I would think of him differently!_ Marinette thought as she walked into the kitchen still feeling ill. She almost lost the

Cookies she had with Tikki. Tikki was more than a friend she was like a parent to Marinette, but she was as equal as Sabrine and Tom. Adrien was at home though trying to make it to school on time as for yesterday he ended upmissing the whole  
day, with

a pile of homework on his desk he felt like exploring instead of working. "Adrien, gimme cheese" Adrienhad ran out of cheese so Plagg had nothing to eat so he was now always bugging for cheese more than usual but that didn't stop him

from Transforming,well sometimes... he got hangry but not that bad plagg was laid back like tikki. Meanwhile Somebody new just came to school out of their pink limo."they are so cool!" Said rose. The door opened and everyone started

running to the limo.

* * *

While Marinette opened the cupboard andher mom came downstairs after fixing her bed. "Are you feeling all right sweetie?" "Yeah I guess" Said Marinette as she was technically gagging. "I really want to go to school so I  
can see adr-alya.. and we also have a new classmate so-" sabrine quickly stopped her "well alright you can go to school.. I'll messenge the nurse that Your ill and maybe give you some medicine but don't say I warned you" smiled sabrine  
"thanks Mom Your the best!" Marinette kissed her on the cheek an ran outside after saying bye to dad and grabbing cookies for tikki-just Incase- when she came to school she saw a crowd of people-the whole school "Alya why is there a bunch  
of people her?" "It's the new student!" Marinette stopped and thinked _wait a minute what if they like Adrien! What if Adrien likes her back? What if they end up getting married!? I'll never see. Him. Again!_  
The girl walked out of the limo and probaly the person who would like her style was cat noir.  
She was wearing a white dress that went to the knees,knee socks which were pink and white,pink sneakers, short pink jacket, and a cat ear beanie, her hair was in pig tails and her eyes were what Marinette thought was mostadorableThe  
black cat on her dress. _wow. She would really love cat noir._ She thought. "Lillian! Lillian! Lillian!"The crowd tripped Marinette down convientley when master fu was looking for a hero "Excuse me everyone"  
she said as she walked over to Marinette "need help?" She said smiling "yeah thanks." Lillian helped Marinette up."I'm Lillian nice to meet you." "I'm Marinette." They were about to talk but the bell rang. "Lillian  
Lillian Lillian!" "We need to go to class now fans..." All of sudden a akuma alert was sent _Akuma alert everyone get indoors! "_ Suddenly a cat woman jealous of Lillian started covering the school in yarn which was very thick.  
Every single person was at school and Adrien who was very tired. "What's happening?" Lillian saidexcitedly that moment Marinette had disappeared the transform. Adrien was awoken by nino. "Dude there's a akuma lets go see!"  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz WHAT no I rather stay in here.." "if you say soMan" nino ran out as Adrien ran to the bathroom to transform. "PLAGG CLAWS OUT" ladybug stepped in and cat noir as Lillian was drawing. She  
looked up "heard you are the new classmate others told me to look for you." As then the cat lady ran at Lillian "huh-" cat noir ran in front of her and pushed her back. **Woah they are super heroes! That's so cool she must be ladybug and he is cat noir!** A  
hour later the fight was over and since their qwamis still had energy from food they could hang in the school. "Princable Damocles-" "in honor of support let's hear it for ladybug!" Everyone but Lillian raised their hand. She was  
quietly and dazed saying cat noir. She fell asleep of all the excitement. And when cat noir picked her up- from all the excitement- she ended up changing her sleeping position with her jaw on cat noirs shoulder.


	3. Squinky

**A few minutes after the akuma is defeated Lillian was asleep.** "We should get here back to her house" Said ladybug "cat noir?" "Did you see the way she looked at me?" Cat noir said shyly "No and lets go she lives  
in the pink townhouse next to the school. "Marinettes house?" "NO" "?" "I mean no the one across the street, other side right?" "Yeah lets go!" Cat noir jumped to the house tucked her in bed and didn't  
leave. _Wow there is a lot of black cats._


End file.
